


Altered Fate

by zhiyenxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't worry, M/M, THIS IS NOT ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyenxo/pseuds/zhiyenxo
Summary: A love story between a cafe owner, Byun Baekhyun, and a journalist, Park Chanyeol. When Baekhyun does not take care of himself, Chanyeol would come to his rescue."Someone used to tell me that wishing for a happy ending from a pitiful plight is not tideous. Instead of being negative about life, looking into the brighter side of everything will be — somewhat — better.As every clouds has its silver lining."- Baekhyun





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite a sadist...just a warning

Altered Fate  
Word Count: 8132

Every day the cafe watched hundreds of customers walking in and out. Most holding their coffee cup in one hand and their bag in another, while the rest found time to stay in the warm embrace of the building. Because it was Winter, the boss tried his best to make the cafe as comfortable as possible.

Every day, Byun Baekhyun would be roasting coffee beans at the back of the kitchen, and sometimes he would just sit and watch his employees work. For 3 years, he took over the business from his father after he had died. He would never abandon this cafe no matter what happens. It was his duty passed on by his family.

On 23 November 2014, the rain fell on the night streets of Seoul, wetting the pavements and everything in its way. A tall guy in drenched suit held his file over his head, hoping it would help block off the rain from drenching him any further. Park Chanyeol looked up for a place to hide in and saw the lights still turned on from a cafe despite the other shops being closed and dark. He ran into the building without a second thought. The cafe was still bustling with customers, more than usual due to the rain as there were some like him. He heaved a sigh of relief and went up to the counter.

"Welcome to La'Day, what do you like to have?" The guy at the counter asked.

"Erm..Can I have a hot chocolate, please," Chanyeol replied.

"Coming right up," he smiled and went up to the machines behind.

While waiting, Chanyeol looked around the cafe. It was nicely decorated with Christmas decorations. A minature-sized Christmas tree was situated at one corner near the huge display windows. There were picture frames hanging all over, one of them was a huge group photo. Workers dressed in the cafe work uniforms sat around a middle-aged man who seemed to be their boss, beside him was a young teenager smiling brightly at the camera, maybe his son.

"Here you are, sir. That would be ₩2,700," the worker interrupted his thoughts.

Chanyeol paid for the drink and went to sit on the comfy sofa near the photo frames. As he drank, he overhead a conversation from a worker and his boss.

"Hey boss! Can you come over for a sec?"

"What happened, hyung?" Baekhyun asked.

"I think the machine is broken," Luhan pouted.

"You didn't put turn it on, that's why. What were you thinking?" Baekhyun laughed and nudged him.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry!" Luhan laughed too.

Chanyeol caught sight of the boss and looked back at the group photo, the teenager looked exactly like him, only that the one standing behind the counter was older. He sipped his hot chocolate and looked out of the window. He watched those without umbrellas running past his view and those fortunate ones walking a little slower than them. He felt even more fortunate to be enjoying a warm drink in a warm cafe. After a few minutes, he finished his coffee and placed the mug on the table. He stood up and left. 

Baekhyun looked up, another customer left, he thought. He went towards the the empty table and collected the empty mug. 

"I won't be coming in tomorrow, boss," Luhan told him when he got back.

"Why? Is there any problems at home?" Baekhyun asked.

Luhan smiled sadly, "You know me the best, Baek."

"You can take the day off. I know you love your mother a lot," Baekhyun smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Luhan thanked.

"I'm just doing my part as your best friend," Baekhyun patted his back.

"I'm so glad to he working under you! Thank you again!" Luhan exclaimed.

 

The next day, the cafe watched over the customers and the workers as usual. The morning air was cool and crisp from the heavy rainpour last night. The streets and roads were filled with little puddles of rainwater. Playful children jumped in them everytime they had found one, working adults were either driving on the wet road or rushing about on foot. 

In the small little cafe, Baekhyun smiled to himself as he finished pouring the milk onto the latte, making a perfect art. He felt alone without his best friend today. Even though the other workers here kept him company, he would always feel happier with Luhan. The two of them had been friends since even before Baekhyun took over the business.

That night, Baekhyun stayed in the cafe even when the workers had all left for home. It was late at night and Baekhyun had no intention to leave. He wanted to finish experimenting a new recipe before he could sleep in peace. He sat on one of the cafe chairs and wrote diligently on his recipe book, using every knowledge he had of coffee and coffee beans.

That night, Chanyeol took his usual long stroll back home. He glanced at his watch. It was already 11:36pm. He walked past the dark shops and occasionally peaked in to see if there was anyone inside, although there would not be any. He looked up at the moon and breathed deeply. His life was not too boring, he just needed some spices to add into his blend story. Maybe a girlfriend like how his other friends always told him to get.

11:43pm into the night, Baekhyun was interrupted from his deep thoughts when there was a gawning pain in his right side. He then realised he had not eaten his dinner yet, and mentally cursed himself for that mistake. 

Chanyeol walked deeper into the dark streets and found a dim light from one of the shops. He found out that it was the same cafe he had went to yesterday. He arrived outside the cafe and peered in through the foggy window. He caught sight of the same guy that he presumed was the boss. But the difference between yesterday and now was that the latter had his head hung low, one hand on the table to support his weight and the other clutching his side, like he was in pain. Chanyeol widened his eyes when the other suddenly collapsed onto the floor. 

Baekhyun leaned against the table stand and still clutching his aching stomach. Tears threatening to fall as he could not bear the pain. Chanyeol bursted into the cafe and rushed to his side.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked quickly.

"Wh-What?" Baekhyun mumbled as he took a look up at the stranger who barged into his closed cafe.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked again.

"My pills, please," Baekhyun said.

"Where are they?" 

"First cupboard at-at the counter."

Chanyeol nodded and rushed to the counter, pulled out every drawers until he found a bottle of pills. He took it, poured a glass of water and ran back to Baekhyun.

"Here," Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun took the pills shakily and Chanyeol helped him drink the water. After Baekhyun calmed down a little, he thanked the kind stranger for helping and saving him a trip down to the hospital for something he could have solved by himself.

"What happened? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Chanyeol asked.

"No, I'll be fine. It's just a stomach ulcer and I didn't ate anything," Baekhyun replied as Chanyeol help him up on the seat.

"Dinner's on me then," Chanyeol said.

"Why are you so kind? We don't know each other," Baekhyun asked, not in a mocking way.

"I just want to help."

"I'm not pathetic. I can take care of myself."

"Not eating and letting yourself suffer is taking care of yourself?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I..I.." Chanyeol stammered.

Baekhyun then smiled, something Chanyeol did not expect.

"You have a kind heart, don't let anyone else take that away from you. Do you cook?" Baekhyun said.

"I can," Chanyeol replied.

"Cook for me then. That's my request for your favour."

"Great," Chanyeol straightened himself up and smiled at him.

"I'm Baekhyun, the boss of this cafe. And you?" 

"Chanyeol. I'm a journalist."

"You can help promote my cafe then?" Baekhyun joked.

"I will try. I'll start to cook now, I don't want you in pain again."

Baekhyun nodded and followed Chanyeol to the kitchen after assuring him that he was alright. It was that night, on the 24th of November 2014, the two met each other in the weirdest way possible. The night ended with Chanyeol whipping up his best dish for Baekhyun and the two chatting about their encounters. Chanyeol told him that he had visited the cafe just yesterday and also walked past this place thousands of times on his way home. Baekhyun then replied that he had seen him some times too, but the both of them had not talked till today. After the dinner they both shared together, they exchanged numbers, and Chanyeol bid Baekhyun goodbye before leaving for home.

On 27 November 2014, they saw each other again for the second time. It was late Friday and Chanyeol was wearing a birthday cone hat and blowing the party blower. A half-eaten cake on the table in the middle of the room, and music blasting loudly from the sound systems. It was his 22nd birthday and all his colleagues celebrated it with him at a noraebang. Chanyeol decided, before the party, that he would not get wasted that night as he needed to get home safely. But his friend, Jongin, forced him to drink 3 cups of soju when he lost a game and because it was his birthday. In which, Chanyeol drank more than he should and finally gotten himself drunk. He was so drunk that he could not tell them where his house was. So Jongin took Chanyeol's phone and pressed on the first speed-dial.

"Hello? Chanyeol?" A tired voice asked.

"Heyya, this is his friend," Jongin said.

"Oh, hi. Is there a problem?" Baekhyun asked.

"Chanyeol hyung is drunk and he can't go home alone. Since you are saved as the first speed dial, can you come send him home?" 

"Ah, I see."

After the phone call, Jongin stuffed the phone back into Chanyeol's pocket. Everyone left the noraebang, leaving Chanyeol dead drunk on the sofa back in the room. Minutes later, Baekhyun finally found the noraebang and went in to search for the drunk giant. Finally, at the third room, he caught a glimpse of a leg hanging out of the sofa. He went in and saw Chanyeol sleeping on it.

"Oh god," he mumbled to himself.

Baekhyun looked around. A 'Happy Birthday' banner hung on top of the sofa, confetti littered the floor, soft can drinks and left-over food sprawled around the room. Chanyeol was still wearing his birthday hat and it was slightly tilted. Baekhyun hunched over the sleeping figure and tapped him lightly on his arm.

"Chanyeol, where do you live?"

Chanyeol grunted and stirred in his sleep, but he did not wake up.

"Chanyeol? Wake up," Baekhyun said.

"Don't...disturb..." Chanyeol mumbled inaudibly.

Baekhyun sighed and shook his head. This was no use, Chanyeol would not wake up like this. If he could not tell him his address, Baekhyun would have to bring him to the cafe instead. And that was what Baekhyun did in the end after several tries to get the precious sentence from a drunk man. Chanyeol was really heavy and Baekhyun being shorter and smaller than him was no advantage. After 30 minutes of travelling by a taxi, Baekhyun carried Chanyeol into the cafe. He sat him on one of the chairs and placed Chanyeol's head on the table. Baekhyun sat on the chair opposite him and stared at him, wondering what to do in this late night. Chanyeol does not look bad, in fact, he was pretty handsome for a journalist. If Baekhyun was a girl, he could have—no, it's not nice to think that way. He was not gay—well, he maybe is gay for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun shrugged and waved his thoughts away. How could he think that way about someone he had just met? He laid his head on the table and slept too. The fatigue from working had taken over. The two of them slept in the warm cafe, lights dimmed romantically. No one walked on the streets that night, no noises were made, like God was giving them a good night's sleep.

Chanyeol woke up with a bad headache from the hangover the next morning. He clutched his head and groaned. He squinted his eyes and looked around his surrounding. The cafe? Wasn't I at the noraebang? Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun sleeping on the table opposite him. Jongin must had told him. He sighed. What an embarrassment. It was Saturday, thankfully, so he would not be at the office today. The sun was at its peak of shining on Seoul. He decided to make breakfast for the both of them before the employees arrived for work.

But when he reached the door to the kitchen, he was bewildered to see a huge mess at the counter. Drawers were opened, cups and straws littered the floor. It was like someone had broken into the cafe last night. Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun who was still sleeping peacefully. Was there really a burgler? Chanyeol went to the kitchen and started cooking despite the worriness. 3 minutes later, Baekhyun awoke from his dream too.

Baekhyun rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and looked to see Chanyeol gone. He widened his eyes and looked behind him. The tall figure of Chanyeol was cooking something on the pan in the kitchen. Baekhyun sighed in relief and stood up. He went to the counter and discovered the huge mess. He was then reminded about what he had done last night. 

"Oh hyung, you are awake!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

"Good morning Chanyeol," Baekhyun smiled.

"I think there was a burglary last night," Chanyeol frowned.

"N-No, it was me," Baekhyun admitted.

"What? What happened last night?" Chanyeol asked.

"It was hurting again, I didn't want to wake you up. You were drunk."

"Are you okay now?" 

"Yeah. It happens at night sometimes. Anyways, I'll just clean up this before they come," Baekhyun bend down to pick up the cups.

"I'll clean up, you have to eat breakfast."

"Right, okay. Thank you. But you have to know you can't just use our kitchen anytime," Baekhyun laughed.

"Of course I know," Chanyeol smiled sheepishly.

"I'm starving, what have you made?" Baekhyun asked.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon."

"Hmm?" 

"What's wrong?"

"That sounds like us," Baekhyun joked.

Chanyeol laughed, "You are bacon, I'm the egg?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect," Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol chuckled again before telling Baekhyun to sit down and he would serve breakfast. 20 minutes into eating and cleaning up, the employees started coming in. Luhan came first and was surprised to see a stranger with Baekhyun.

"Boss? Who is he?" Luhan asked.

"This is the new friend I was talking about," Baekhyun said, "Chanyeol this is Luhan hyung, Luhan hyung, Chanyeol."

"Nice to meet you Chanyeol!" Luhan exclaimed and shook hands with Chanyeol.

"Luhan hyung, let's start preparing the cafe. Chanyeol, you can go home and rest if you want," Baehyun said.

"It's boring at home. I rather help out," Chanyeol said.

"But you are not an employee here," Baekhyun said.

"I can work here every weekends when I am free. I can get extra money, is that okay?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun pondered for a while before agreeing.

"Thank you hyung," Chanyeol smiled.

"Wah, now Baekhyun have an additional best friend," Luhan said.

"But you are always my best friend, hyung," Baekhyun nudged him.

Luhan laughed, "Always."

"Let's start work. Chanyeol, you can start by learning how to make our desserts. You would be a great help in the kitchen," Baekhyun told Chanyeol.

"Yes sir!" Chanyeol saluted playfully and grinned.

 

For a month, Chanyeol worked in Baekhyun's cafe every weekends. the two of them grew fonder of each other. Nearing Christmas, Chanyeol decided to take the first step of the next level of their friendship. It was considered romantic to kiss under the mistletoe and Chanyeol wanted to do that, but he feared that Baekhyun would reject him and friendzone him in the end. No one wishes for that to happen. He wanted to make the Christmas romantic and unforgettable for the two of them. But how?

"Ask him out for a dinner, confess to him and kiss him in front of the colourful fountain. I find these romantic," Jongin told him. He stuffed a spoonful of rice into his mouth. They were enjoying their short lunch at the company cafeteria a few days before Christmas.

Chanyeol picked at his kimchi. "But it seems simple and plain," he said.

"It's the thoughts that counts," Jongin frowned.

"Will he love it?" 

"I don't know how he is like, but I guess so. Kyungsoo hyung loved it when I did it."

"Should I add more spice into it?"

"Up to you."

"I might have a different idea."

Jongin leaned in and smiled, "Tell me about it."

 

On D-Day, Chanyeol stood outside the cafe, adjusting shirt and collar every seconds. He was feeling nervous and anxious to meet his crush. Soon, he saw Baekhyun walking out with a brown sweater and black pants. He was also wearing a deer headband and red ball on his nose.

"Wow," Chanyeol was amused.

"Luhan hyung made me wear it," Baekhyun pouted.

"Don't pout, you look prettier when you smile," Chanyeol said.

"Don't make fun of me, okay?" Baekhyun asked.

"I won't," Chanyeol smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

"What a surprise."

"I'm sorry if you had expected something else, but I had put a lot of thought into the plan for tonight."

"I would love to know the plan. Let's go."

Chanyeol's apartment was small but cozy. Chanyeol had decorated the place similar to Baekhyun's cafe. There was a slightly bigger Christmas tree in a corner just like in the cafe. They went to the dining room and Baekhyun was amazed to see the food still warm on the table. Chanyeol did a polite gesture of pulling out the chair for Baekhyun and the latter thanked him in return. The food looked nice from a far but even better closed up.

"Let's dig in!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"After dinner, you can expect more from me," Chanyeol told him.

"I look forward," Baekhyun smiled.

Dinner was quick as Baekhyun could not wait for the surprise. It was funny how they were not official, yet the both of them acted like couples. Chanyeol instructed Baekhyun to sit at the balcony and wait for him, Baekhyun did as he was told. Chanyeol then disappeared into his room and brought out his guitar. Baekhyun was surprised that Chanyeol knew how to play one. Chanyeol gave a smile at Baekhyun and started playing Baekhyun's favourite song, Christmas Day.

"The morning I opened my eyes in heart fluttering excitement," Chanyeol started singing as he strummed the music. Baekhyun stared at him lovingly and sang the song with him.

"It’s like the feeling of untying the ribbon of a present."

"Oh! When I think about you. I get excited like a kid just like those days, just like that time. You’re just like Christmas day. You’re just like Christmas day." 

The song finished and Chanyeol stopped strumming his guitar.

"That was beautiful, Chanyeol. Thank you," Baekhyun smiled.

"I'm so happy that you liked it. I have one more surprise for you," Chanyeol said.

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked.

"Wait for me," Chanyeol said and went off again.

This time, Chanyeol came with a mistletoe.

"A mistletoe?" Baekhyun asked, smiling.

Chanyeol hung the mistletoe above them and stared at Baekhyun in the eye.

"Hyung," he started and blushed a little, "When I met you for the first time, I thought you were the nicest person I had ever met. When I met you for the second time, you were still the nicest person I had ever met," he smiled. "Even when you have your own flaws, I still love you. There is a special feeling that I feel for you. Now I know the reason why I wanted to help you that day. It's because we are fated to be." Chanyeol laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm bad at confessing honestly...But I want to tell you that I love you the moment we had met. I know it was only a month and I don't know if you would accept my love. If you love me too, kiss me under the mistletoe. If you don't, you can..leave.." Chanyeol mumbled at the end.

There was silence and Chanyeol feared that Baekhyun would reject him and say 'I only treated you as my best friend, Chanyeol.' Just as he looked up, lips crashed into his own. He widened his eyes but then shut them again. They spent a good half a minute in that very position. Baekhyun broke free and smiled at him.

"I don't care how romantic or cheesy your confession is, I just need to know how much you love me. Now that I know how you feel about me, I'm not afraid to show you mine. I love you too Park Chanyeol, and you will always be my giant," Baekhyun said.

"I'm...I...I'm so happy that you love me too, hyung. Th-This is the best Christmas present ever!" Chanyeol cried with joy.

"Oh, yeol, don't cry," Baekhyun laughed and wiped his tears away.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun closer to him and kissed him. He did let go of him even when the sun had sat. He did not let go of him even when the fireworks exploded in the night sky. He did not let go of him even when his legs were sore from sitting too long.

 

They dated for another 4 months. It was May, which means Baekhyun's birthday is coming soon. It would be the first birthday they would celebrate together since Chanyeol's one did not count. Chanyeol wanted to make sure that he would throw a surprise party for Baekhyun. So he asked Jongin for advices again. As usual, the conversation would always be the love expert giving fantastic ideas and Chanyeol saying otherwise. In the end, Chanyeol always goes his way with a little of Jongin's. On 6 May 2015, Chanyeol stood outside the cafe, waiting patiently for his beloved boyfriend's appearance. He smiled when Baekhyun came out after bidding good bye to his fellow employees.

"Why do you want to celebrate my birthday during work? It's only an hour till we close. We can wait," Baekhyun asked.

"But I can't," Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun laughed, "Alright. Where are we going?" 

"Just follow me," Chanyeol smiled.

"Hmm, okay."

It was already 9pm, there were only a few people left outside. Most of the shops were closed, there was nothing much to see right now. Baekhyun wondered where Chanyeol was bringing them to. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, Chanyeol interrupted him with a smile.

"We're here."

Baekhyun stared at the majestic fountain that was not still and dark. He tilted his head cutely, "What is this?"

Chanyeol just smiled and fished his phone out of his pocket. He pressed on a number and held the phone close to his ears.

"We're ready," He just said, and hung up.

Baekhyun was still wondering what Chanyeol was up to. But even if he asked, the latter would only give him a smile. So he kept quiet and waited with him. Soon after, the fountain began to work and lighted up. The fountain turned to all the seven colours of the rainbow. It was a magneficient sight to watch. The fountain then began to showcase a mini water show. Baekhyun's eyes widened and he let out a 'Wow'. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Chanyeol asked.

"It's amazing!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"Luhan hyung told me how much you wanted to watch a fountain show, but never gotten the chance to. So I am fulfilling your wish today," Chanyeol explained.

"Thank you so much, Yeol, this is amazing!" Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tightly.

"I want to cook us a special dinner tonight back at the cafe, is that alright?" 

"Sure, of course!"

Chanyeol let Baekhyun hold his hand and they walked back to the cafe again. It did not seem like a long trip back this time since they started chatting about Baekhyun's interest in the fountain. The cafe was dark when they arrived. The employees might have left work without telling Baekhyun.

"So what will you be cooking?" Baekhyun asked.

"Well actually...I'm not going to," Chanyeol smiled.

"What?" Baekhyun asked.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone popped out of their hiding places and Chanyeol turned on the lights. Now with a clearer view of the cafe, Baekhyun noticed the cafe being decorated with banners and balloons.

"Oh my gosh!" He squealed in delight.

"Hapoy Birthday, Baek," Chanyeol gave him a nicely wrapped prrsent that Baekhyun does not know where the latter had gotten it from.

"Thank you so much for this surprise!" Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tightly.

"Kiss him!" Luhan screamed.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted.

Chanyeol laughed and stared at Baekhyun. Baekhyun gave him a quick kiss before thanking him again.

"Now for the cake!" Luhan cheered. He disappeared behind the counter and came back out with the birthday cake — Baekhyun's favourite — the Black Forest cake.

"Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da! Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da! Sarang ha neun Baekhyun shi! Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da!" Everyone sang and Baekhyun closed his eyes, hands clapsed, to make a wish. After that, he blew the candles and everyone clapped.

"You are officially 23 now, Byun Bacon," Chanyeol smiled.

"I hope you are not meaning that I am old," Baekhyun pouted.

"Even if you are, my love for you would never change," Chanyeol kissed him on the cheeks.

Everyone cheered for the couple and commented on their loving relationship. The night ended with everyone enjoying the birthday cake, Chanyeol performing some songs on his guitar, Luhan dancing to girl group songs and lastly, a small company dinner. Baekhyun could never know if this was his best birthday party, but there and then, it was his best birthday to be with the person he love.

 

But while most people said that love is a never ending fantasy, some argued that love gives pain. No one could predict the future, let alone your relationship. And Baekhyun did not realised one misunderstanding could teeter their relationship. On 11th July, Saturday, Baekhyun visited Chanyeol at work due to the latter's sudden work load. But he was in for a surprise when he found a girl giving his inamorato a peck on the cheeks. Right at that moment, he could feel his heart breaking into million pieces. Like all the birds had stopped chirping, all the butterflies had stopped fluttering, children had stopped laughing, like all the happiness dissipated away in an instant. He turned back to back with the wall and covered his mouth. Tears spilled out uncontrollably and he sobbed quietly.

"I don't care if you have a boyfriend, I would still hold you close."

Baekhyun sniveled at what the girl had told Chanyeol.

"Baek?" 

Baekhyun looked up with his teary eyes. Chanyeol was standing there, staring at him in shock. The girl appeared behind him, clutched Chanyeol's arm and smirked at Baekhyun. Chanyeol shrugged her off angrily.

"How could you? Two-timing me?" Baekhyun asked.

"No, Baek! It's not what you are thinking!" Chanyeol said.

"I had seen and heard enough. She even kissed you. I..I'm so disappointed in you, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screamed.

"No, please Baek, listen to me!" Chanyeol went forward.

"No. STOP! Don't touch me. You are a jerk, Chanyeol. I HATE YOU AND THAT GIRL!" Baekhyun yelled and ran away, leaving the lunch box on the floor.

"BAEKHYUN! WAIT!" Chanyeol ran after him, but the girl held him back.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! It's all because of you I am in this mess. Are you happy now?" Chanyeol snapped at her.

Chanyeol took the lunch box and ran after Baekhyun, but he does not know where the latter is now.

"Fuck this," He cursed and screamed in frustration.

Baekhyun went to a quiet alley and squatted there. He squalled loudly, could not hold back the tears and the misery that Chanyeol had brought him. How could he do such a thing? Was he cheating on him? They had already dated for 6 months, how could he forgive him for this? He stood up and started walking back home slowly. It was too much for him to handle. Chanyeol did not visit him at work the next day, somehow Baekhyun felt relieved by that. On 13th July, Chanyeol appeared outside the cafe doors at night, just when Baekhyun is closing the cafe. When Baekhyun finally came out, he was shocked to see Chanyeol.

"What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked angrily.

"I want to apologise. That girl and I are not together. I'm not cheating on you," Chanyeol explained.

"If that is true, put words into action," Baekhyun turned around and left.

"Baek.." Chanyeol mumbled as he watched him left.

The next day, Chanyeol had not came to see Baekhyun at all. Not even a text or missed call. For the next few days, Chanyeol did not came too. Baekhyun was starting to miss the him. On the 8th day of no Chanyeol, Baekhyun was already fearing that maybe Chanyeol and the girl were in fact together. Luhan noticed that Baekhyun was acting different lately and being the concerned best friend, he asked him about it. After learning about the story, he suggested that Baekhyun should go visit Chanyeol. After a long thought about it, Baekhyun decided to listen to Luhan's advice.

On the 10th day of no Chanyeol, Baekhyun went to Chanyeol's apartment. But like he had be jinxed, he found Chanyeol and the girl sitting at the staircase outside the apartment. The worst was that Chanyeol was smiling at the girl, like she had told him a joke. A joke. Baekhyun thought his life was a joke right now. He turned around and left for the lift again. He walked out of the building slowly, scenes of the two together flashed in his mind. He thought Chanyeol would be alone at home, he did not expect the girl to be there too. 

"I heard there's a new bar near here, want to check it out?" 

"Yeah sure, let's get wasted. It's Friday!"

Baekhyun watched the two strangers left after overhearing their short conversation. New bar? Wasted? Baekhyun wanted to forget his problems. He never really got drunk before. He followed after the two people slowly. After the walk, he was outside the said bar. He was nervous to be here alone but he wanted to stop thinking about the girl. So he went in.

 

Chanyeol bid good bye to the girl and sighed. He went back into his apartment and found a lot of missed calls. Not from Baekhyun, but surprisingly, Luhan. He called him, fearing something bad might had happened to Baekhyun.

"Hey Luhan hyung?"

"Chanyeol! You finally answered your phone!" Luhan sounded anxious.

"What happened?" 

"Is Baekhyun with you?" 

"No, he's not."

"Damn it. He told me that he is going to your house but he hasn't be back since!"

"What?"

"Please look for him. He did not answer his phone and I called his house but there's no one either. I'm scared he might do something bad. He is really upset about you."

"I'll look for him."

"Thank you Chanyeol. Please find him!"

They hung up and Chanyeol paced around his living room. Where could he be? Even when they had dated for so long, he did not know where Baekhyun would be other than the cafe and his house. But like some sort of miracle, he received a call from Jongin.

"Hey, umm..I'm busy right now. I need to find Baekhyun hyung."

"No problem hyung, he is here."

"Here? Where?"

"The bar. The newly opened one. I think he got wasted, he's unconscious, mostly."

"Fuck."

"Get him before some other wolves do. I'm leaving the bar right now."

"Thanks for telling me."

Chanyeol ran out of his house the moment he hung up. He ran down the streets to the bar and went in. It was dark but disco lights illuminated the place. People were dancing, being drunk and he could not see Baekhyun anywhere. So he squeezed into the crowd and found a familiar figure sitting at the bar, head down on the table. He went closer and saw someone else beside him slouching to look at Baekhyun more closely. He hurried over and pushed the guy away.

"Don't touch him!" Chanyeol yelled.

"Chill man, I was just checking on him. He's in pain," The guy frowned.

Chanyeol turned back just to hear Baekhyun sobbing.

"Baek? Answer me!" Chanyeol asked.

"It..h-hurts.." Baekhyun stammered.

Chanyeol gently pulled Baekhyun away from the table but the latter whimpered in pain and tried to break free from Chanyeol.

"Baek, why did you drink? You know your stomach hurts!" Chanyeol said, half scolding.

"I don't...want to see y-you and that...argh," Baekhyun whimpered again.

Chanyeol tsked and carried Baekhyun in a bridal style. Now, he have a closer look at him. Baekhyun's face were tear-stricken, his both hands clutching his stomach.

"Just hang in there Baek, I'm bringing you to the hospital," Chanyeol told him.

"No..Don't.." Baekhyun mumbled.

"How can you not? I'm bringing you, there" Chanyeol said.

"Please..." Baekhyun breathed.

"Why do you keep letting yourself suffer?"

Baekhyun did not reply him that question. Instead, he was breathing really hard and whimpering 'No', 'Don't' and 'Please' over and over again. Chanyeol could not decide what to do.

"Fine, I'm bringing you home," Chanyeol finally said, although he asked himself a couple of times whether he was doing the right thing. 

"Break..up with..h-her," Baekhyun mumbled when they were on the way back.

"I'm not dating her, hyung," Chanyeol said.

"Liar.."

"She is a slut who steals other people's boyfriend and husband. She is already fired. She only came to apologise. Nothing else."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Then I'm..happy.." Baekhyun smiled weakly, and like his mission is finally done, he fainted.

Chanyeol stared at his tired face. He sighed and walked a little faster. Finally they got to Baekhyun's small apartment and Chanyeol laid Baekhyun on his bed. Chanyeol went to the kitchen, got a basin of water and a cloth. He then went back. He soaked the cloth with the water, wrung it, and placed it on Baekhyun's forehead. He would get a hangover tomorrow morning, I should go make the soup. Chanyeol thought. He then went to the kitchen, and stayed there the entire night.

The next morning, Baekhyun surely woke up with a hangover. He was surprised to be on his bed. He smelled something delicious from outside and got out to see. He spotted Chanyeol in the kitchen, warming up something on the stove.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun called out.

"Oh, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asked.

"Did I get drunk last night?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah."

"No wonder..."

"You shouldn't be drinking if you have ulcer."

"Right..I was just-"

"Upset about me and girl. I know" Chanyeol sighed. "I'm really sorry about it. She steals other people's boyfriend and husband. She was already fired. She only came to apologise. Nothing else between us."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"I'm just glad you are okay. I called Luhan hyung to tell him you are fine. If Jongin had not found you yesterday, I would not know what would have happened."

"But you found me in the end. Thanks," Baekhyun smiled.

"Go sit down, the hangover soup will be done warming up."

"Yummy!" Baekhyun exclaimed and laughed.

 

Some time after the incident, Chanyeol broke the good news that they would be living together in a new apartment. It turned out that Chanyeol had found a place near the cafe and it was a great choice. Baekhyun immediately agreed and they moved in afterwards. Now, the two of them could wake up to each other, eat with each other, and spend more time together — like dedicating Sunday nights to romantic movies or just a simple performance from Chanyeol and his guitar.

 

The two of them thought nothing could ever go wrong with their lives anymore.

 

It was in late Autumn that Baekhyun started to notice that the pain had gotten more servere and often. Even when he had eaten, the pain would come sharp. Most of the times the pain was so bad he did not have the appetite to eat. Sometimes, he felt nauseous and could not be at the cafe. Chanyeol noticed too and tried his best to make his boyfriend feel better. The usual pills did not work anymore and Baekhyun resorted to stronger painkillers. Sometimes, Chanyeol would find a sobbing Baekhyun in their bedroom. Sometimes, Chanyeol would find him asleep at 3pm in the afternoon. The fatigue had really took a toll on him.

On the early morning of 27th October, Baekhyun woke up to see Chanyeol not on bed. He sighed. He got up and went to see whether Chanyeol was making breakfast, but there was no sight of him anywhere. He only found a note on the table.

I have to be at the office early, I'm so sorry babe. I will be back, okay? Love you.  
\- From your giant ♥

At least Baekhyun knows where his boyfriend was. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a packet of pepero sticks. He sat down at the sofa and turned on the TV. He did not really have the appetite to eat but he needs food in his stomach. After he finished his morning snack, he went to get ready to leave for the cafe. As he left his bedroom, there was a wave of nausea that hit him. He paused and grabbed the door frame. He shut his eyes and took in deep breaths to calm down. He did not want to skip work again today. He is the boss, he have to be there and not give in to a little sickness. So Baekhyun just shrugged off the feeling and continued to work. 

It was late Afternoon and Baekhyun was feeling more tired than usual. He moved more slowly and pissed off quite a few customers. Luhan noticed there was something terribly wrong with his best friend. Half an hour later, Baekhyun started to get the stomach ache again. It was worser than before and he could not bear it like he could before. Beads of pespiration formed on his forehead and he wiped them off occasionally. After minutes of enduring, he could not really take it anymore. He turned towards the nearest free worker and told her to take over. 

Baekhyun disappeared into the kitchen while clutching his side. Luhan watched him worriedly and debated whether to go check on him. When Baekhyun reach one of the counters, he collapsed onto the floor. He whimpered in pain and felt like he was going die of it. Luhan rushed in because of the noise and gasped when he saw him on the floor.

"Hyung! What's wrong?" Luhan asked worriedly.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth in pain but could not find the energy to speak.

"Talk to me, please! What's wrong?" Luhan asked again.

Baekhyun shook his head and breathed heavily.

"Oh my god! What happened to oppa?" A female worker asked when she got into the kitchen too.

"Call the ambulance, we need to get him to the hospital. NOW!" Luhan yelled at the end.

 

Chanyeol ran as fast as he could along the long corridors of the hospital. After getting Baekhyun's ward room number, he took off in rocket speed. Luhan had called him as soon as he could. The news of Baekhyun being admitted was enough for Chanyeol to drop his precious phone on the table. He told his boss that he had to be excused immediately and got here as soon as he could. He finally arrived outside ward 406 after doors and doors of offices and wards. He panted tiredly and opened the door. Luhan, who was standing beside the bed, looked up at him.

"Oh Chanyeol. You are finally here."

Chanyeol moved his gaze towards the bed. Baekhyun was really pale and machines were all hooked onto him, but the best thing was that he was thankfully conscious. But that did not stop him from worrying.

"What happened?" Was the first words Chanyeol spoke.

"He is having a fever now, but they got it under control. The doctor said that it is peritonitis. It is an inflammation of the peritoneum. The ulcer had eroded into the peritoneum cavity," Luhan recited the doctor's words.

"What?" Chanyeol asked.

"I'm alright, Yeol" Baekhyun said.

"How can you be if you are lying here in the hospital. For god's sake, hyung, I...I don't...I can't...How can you.." Chanyeol found it difficult to find the words he wanted to speak.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol. But I'm okay. I'll be fine," Baekhyun said.

Luhan bit his lips and glanced at the two. 

"Chanyeol, I need to speak to you privately," he said and gently pushed the said person to the door.

When the two finally left the ward, Luhan let out of worried sigh.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me there is something else?" Chanyeol asked.

Luhan nodded sadly, "The doctor also mentioned that Baekhyun's body have a slight rejection to the antibiotics and because he was diagnosed a little late, he might get worse."

"That..That can't be true! He can't die!" Chanyeol said.

"We will save him. I promise. He won't die. He is my best friend, my greatest friend, I won't let him die either," Luhan said.

"Why must he suffer so much," Chanyeol cried.

"We have to stay strong for Baekhyun no matter how it hurts, okay?" Luhan asked.

"Of course.."

"I have to go work and help take over Baekhyun's duties. So you have to take care of him, okay?"

"Thanks hyung for bringing him here."

Luhan put a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "I'm always happy to help my friends. Bye now."

Chanyeol watched him left. After that, he went into the ward and sat down beside Baekhyun's bed.

"Did you run here?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yeah. I was really worried about you," Chanyeol pouted.

"Don't pout, you look nicer when you smile."

"Baek...How can you joke even in this situation?" 

"Then must I break down in front of you? I'm thinking positive, Chanyeol. I'm not going to die. You won't let me die either, right?" 

"Oh hyung," the tears fell from Chanyeol's eyes again.

"Don't cry. You will make me cry too."

"I'm sorry. I'm just..I'm just scared to lose you."

"Our time together for 9 months did not went to waste," Baekhyun smiled.

"I really love you."

"I want to go out and walk. It's so boring in here."

"Can you even walk?"

"I should be alright."

"But we need to ask the nurse at least."

"Fine, okay."

"Tomorrow, I will leave work early and walk with you."

"Alright, I hope I'm not disappointed," Baekhyun smiled.

That promise was not broken. Chanyeol came in the evening as soon as he left work. He saw Baekhyun sitting up on bed, but he seemed morr tired than usual.

"You came," Baekhyun smiled.

"Have you asked the doctor or the nurse?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes. They said as long as the antibiotic is still connecting to my veins and I don't tire myself out, I can get out of bed," Baekhyun said.

"Great, but are you sure you want to walk? You might get really tired."

"I just want to spend time with you but not here. Getting some sunshine isn't all that bad."

"Right..Let's go."

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun out of bed. Even though Chanyeol was worried about Baekhyun, he could not reject the shorter's wish. They went out of the hospital building and went to huge garden. There were many patients with their vistors there, just like Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun was breathing a little harder. 

"Why don't we sit down for a while?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," Baekhyun nodded. 

But he lost his balance and Chanyeol caught him just in time before he fell to the ground. 

"Be careful!" Chanyeol raised his voice and helped Baekhyun sit on the nearest bench.

"Sorry I just got a little dizzy," Baekhyun said.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun sighed and started crying. Chanyeol held him closer and rubbed his back.

"They—They said I have stomach cancer too," he admitted. Chanyeol gasped and he felt like the whole world had stopped. "I didn't want the doctor to tell Luhan hyung, I want to say it myself. I'm going to have the surgery tonight. There is a 50% chance that I might die during the process. So..I want to spend this day with you, make it our last if I ever die. But...I don't want to die."

"I won't let you die. I don't allow you to. You will get through the surgery and be the Baekhyun you used to be. We will get through this together, okay?" Chanyeol asked, even though he himself wanted to break down just like Baekhyun.

"I want to think that I'll be okay but it honestly scares me to know I might die. I'm sorry Chanyeol. I'm sorry I could not be a good boyfriend."

"No, Baek! Don't blame yourself. You will be alright. Trust me. You will wake up after the surgery and everything will be alright. Just trust me, Baek. I will save you. We will save you."

Baekhyun continued to cry even after Chanyeol's constant comforting. Chanyeol put up a brave front because just like what Luhan had told him — stay strong for Baekhyun. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun back to his ward after staying for another 5 minutes. Baekhyun slept the minute they reached. He was tired from crying so much. Chanyeol did not leave, he stayed by his side. He even slept for a while. The two of them waited for night to fall and the scheduled surgery to arrive. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun again and watched him get wheeled to the sugery room. He called Luhan to join him waiting in case anything bad happens. The two waited for more than an hour outside the operating room.

What if he dies?

What if he can't make it?

Negative questions swirled around Chanyeol's mind as the time kept ticking by.

"He will make it, Chanyeol. I believe in him. You have to believe in him too," Luhan told him, as if he read his mind.

"Thanks hyung. I don't know how I would make it here alone," Chanyeol said.

"I'm glad you called me," Luhan smiled.

Another half an hour past. The light turned green. Chanyeol and Luhan stood up from the chair and watched the doctor and nurse got out.

"Dcotor, how is he?" Chanyeol asked.

"We have successfully removed the ulcer and repaired the peritoneum. During the surgey, he needed blood transfusion but he is under control. He will need to stay in the hospital for another week so we can monitor his condition," the doctor explained.

"Thank you so much doctor," both Chanyeol and Luhan thanked and allowed the doctor and the nurse to leave.

"You heard him. Baekhyun is A-OK," Luhan smiled.

"Thank god," Chanyeol heaved a sigh of relief.

 

On 27 November 2015, Chanyeol's 23rd birthday was not ordinary at all. It was celebrated with Chanyeol and Baekhyun both saying 'I do' in front of the preist and all their family and friends, with Chanyeol giving Baekhyun a kiss and with everyone clapping to wish them a long-lasting relationship. It was close to a year since they dated and they were finally married. That night, Chanyeol carried Baekhyun in a bridal style to their apartment. It had been a hectic but wonderful day. He laid him on the bed and Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol along with him.

"What shall we do now, my wife?" Chanyeol asked.

"You know what," Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol smirked and got up. He got on all fours above Baekhyun.

"I expect better," Baekhyun said.

"You have no idea what I can do," Chanyeol laughed and leaned in to whisper.

"You're mine."

 

 

 

 

"Did you know what Luhan hyung haf told me on the day of your surgery?"  
"What?"  
"Every clouds has a silver lining. What does that mean?"


End file.
